lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
The Assistant
Availability Available upon entry of Melphina after Wyrmskeep. Quest Details Fast Travel to Melphina and go to the Babbling Brook Pub. You should see a scientist standing on the wall on the right. It will not teleport you to the location because its a harvesting quest. Back out to the world map and Yvalock's Nest should appear next to Baaluk. Part 1 For this part of the quest, you will need * XBOX: 8 x Parasitic Oil, 10 x Blackrose Nectar and 5 x Shadowood Seeds * PC: 4 x Parasitic Oil, 5 x Blackrose Nectar and 3 x Shadowood Seeds First thing's first, you need the map. Take the first left, go straight till the path veers left and at the fork, make a left. There is one more left and you should be at the edge of a cliff which you are able to slide down. The map should be on the right wall Shadowood Seed - Now looking at the map you'll see a bunch of dead ends, two of them are round. We are heading to the westernmost dead end. You will know you reached the right one when you see a harvest point on the ground. 3 things come out of this one, Shadowood Seeds, Red Oil, and Necrodragon Bones. Keep harvesting till you get your seeds and then we will proceed to the next harvest point. Parasitic Oil - From the Shadowood Seed Harvest Point head east, it will veer north east, then back east. Before you you hit the "L" on the road, look on the north wall, there should be a harvest point on a glowing spot on the wall. You should recieve Reprocessed Metal and Parasitic Oil out of that point. Blackrose Nectar - Next head toward the exit, but at the "T" intersection (after the X intersection), head east (or left). You will run into another 'round' room. This harvest point should be easy to spot. Just collect your blackrose nectars and return to Melphina and talk to the guy. Return to the Babbling Brook - Talk to the Scientist and there should be a verification screen of all the items he needs if you meet the requirements. Give him the items and he will run off to try and use it. This is where you might be confused, as he just runs off without giving you anything and you still have an open quest line in your menu. Dont fret! Apparently this is all intentional for this quest. Just head on out, walk around (if you want to), and then come back inside the pub. He'll give you a sob story about how it failed and then he will give you your reward and a new task. Part 2 This time you need * XBOX: 25 x Blackrose Nectar, 15 x Shadowood Seeds and 6 x Cosmosand * PC: 10 x Blackrose Nectar, 5 x Shadowood Seeds and 2 x Cosmosand Head back to Yvalock's Nest. Now you should already know where to go for the first two items, the new harvest in question are the 6 handfuls of Cosmosand. Upon entering the zone, if you check out the map, a LARGER section has been unlocked. If you proceed toward the new section, you will notice that you will encounter blue insect looking creatures called Yvalmocks. Cosmosand - Here is where the 'fun' and frustration will begin. You will have one of two creature sets upon entering this cave. One of them is called the Echidnamoth and the other one is the Yvalock. Herein lies the problem, sometimes there will be ABSOLUTELY no Yvalmocks if you spot an Echidnamoth. The echidnamoths replace all the spawn points where the Yvalmocks should be. So when that is the case, just go out and come back in. When you make your first right, if you can see a moth at the "L-turn" down the road, then just keep going out and going back in until the moth is not there. When you encounter a Yvalmock, you will notice they have the ??? health bar. Now the HP may vary for you depending on the battle rating, but it should take you about 2-4 turns (~32,000hp) to defeat this creature. Once you kill one, you will receive 1 Cosmosand. There appears to be only 4 of these (or none) in the cave at any one time, so you're going to have to go out and come back in and kill some more on the XBOX. Sometimes repeatedly for 'x' amount of trips. Once you harvest the correct amount (always look in your components inventory for how many you have). Head on back to that scientist. Return to the Babbling Brook - He'll take everything again and then run off like last time. Hop out of the pub and come back in for your reward and part 3 of this quest. Part 3 This time he wants * XBOX: 30 x Parasitic Oil, 18 x Cosmosand and 1 x Nightblossom Seed * PC: 30 x Parasitic Oil, 18 x Cosmosand and 1 x Nightblossom Seed This time around there should be an increased number of Yvalmocks in the cave. But also, they have shifted around along with the size of the cave (check your map). Nightblossom Seed - This is located on a Yvalock and the only visual difference between this one and the Yvalmocks is that he is BROWN instead of blue. Upon entering, the zone when you make a left, there is a boss spawn at the end of the "hallway" One is called Birdwing, and the other is called Rockgrater, and the third is the Yvalock. So if you see a giant moth or a chimera when you turn left, just head out and come back in until there is nothing there. Walk to that boss area, and a Yvalock should spawn. Once you get the necessary ingredients, proceed back to the Babbling Brook pub in Melphina (again leave and reenter the pub) and receive your due reward and a completion for this quest. Reward * Part 1: 400g * Part 2: 800g * Part 3: 1,600g * 6,000g * Divine Elixir * access to Yvalock's Nest Category:Quests